Oops
by ABunchOfHamstersInATrenchcoat
Summary: Betty and Jughead get a little carried away at pops. Takes place directly after end of season 1. First story open to feedback let me know if you find any spelling or grammer errors.


His calloused hands gently cupped her bloody ones. Jughead moved his finger to gently brush the red crescent moon scabs with on Betty's palm. Her eyes were locked on their hands as a single tear dropped from her cheek on to his knuckles. He looked up at her abruptly. Seeing her tears his heart clenched. She tried to smile at him. Suddenly his mouth was on hers. He pulled away quickly. Too quickly.

"You don't have to always smile. It's okay to not be okay sometimes." He said softly. She smiled again, wider this time.

"What did I just say?" Jughead asked jokingly,

"That was a real smile. You make me smile." She replied grinning. She kissed his cheek.

"Damn it Betty," whispered Jug as a small smile appeared on his face, "what did I do to deserve you?" Suddenly his mouth was on hers, his hands gently holding her cheeks. She smiled wider against his lips and slid her hands into his hair. He leaned her back on the red plastic booth. They pulled back for air just as they heard the door lock. The lights were off and the dinner was silent. Pops must not have seen them and closed up for the night. Jugy rested his forehead against hers.

" looks like we have the place to ourselves" he whispered, his voice raw and hungry. Betty shoved jughead back and off of her. He stumbled back at an odd angle and ran into the counter. At first jughead was upset, had he gone too far? He looked to see her face but she was still laying on the booth, the table obstructed his view. Oh no. He hadn't meant to come on so strong she was just too beautiful. Then he saw Betty emerge from behind the table. Looks like it was the right move after all. The VERY right move. Betty climbed out of the booth with her shirt off. A lacy black bra hiding her perfect breasts. She still had her jeans on and jughead couldn't wait for that to change. She ran to jugy and pushed him against the counter. Their lips collided and her hands tugged at his shirt. He pulled it off quickly and Betty's hands fluttered all over his chest and abs. The stirring in his groin intensified. Betty pulled away and looked a jug. She was no longer the confident girl who emerged from the booth. She was just Betty again. Jughead wouldn't want it any other way. Sensing her nervousness he looked deep in her eyes.

"I want to go... all the way... but... I don't know how." She looked at her feet in embarrassment.

"It's like dancing. I'll lead okay? You just follow the music." She nodded and he pulled her closer. His lips crashed into her with a new intensity. His mouth moved on hers in such a tantalizing way she quickly forgot her fear. He guided her hands to his belt and she quickly took it off of him, never breaking the kiss. His hands snaked around her back and unclasped her bra. He flung it somewhere behind him and slowly pulled away from her. Betty, suddenly self conscious, looked at jug with questioning eyes. She moved to cover her breasts but jug heads hands were there first. His eyes were fixed on hers as he whispered.

"You're beautiful..." She frowned. Beautiful, what a painful lie that was.

He took her hands and gently kissed every scar.

"...all of you."

At those words she melted to his touch. She wasn't sure what he was doing to her nipples but she could feel herself quiver. She was a bit disappointed when his mouth left her neck but when he put it over her right nipple she lost all control. A soft whimper escaped her lips as he layed her back on the counter and slid her pants off with ease. He could see that her panties were slightly damp and smiled. He crawled over top of her and pressed his bulge against her through his jeans. She moaned and pulled on his waist band. He shrugged off his jeans and leapt back onto the counter in just his boxers. Gaining more confidence Betty sat up and gripped his boxers between her teeth. She tugged them down and licked the tip of his throbbing penis. He made a guttural noise in the back of his throat and she gasped as white, sticky, pre cum splashed her face. She reached toward his shaft but he nudged her hand away laughing evilly.

"Oh no," he said, " You've done enough" she fell back against the stainless steal, her naked skin slapping against the cold metal. Sweat pooled on her forehead as juggy's hand slipped under her panties. She moaned as his finger dragged across her slit. She squealed when he clasped her clit between his thumb and forefinger. She screamed when his mouth encircled it, his tongue toying with her. She got all hot, she curled against the feeling. Before her went any further he had to ask.

"Are you sure you want to do this?"She nodded sure her face was bright red.

"It might hurt," He warned, "there might be blood." She shook her head.

"It broke from cheer." She whispered.

Jughead smiled. He thought to himself how that made this even sweeter. While Betty was still gauging his reaction she didn't notice jughead's hand near her vag. All of a sudden two of his fingers were in her. It hurt at first, an ache that made her grit her teeth. His finger pumped into her and her body began shivering in pleasure. soon two fingers became three then four. She was panting, pushing his finger in deeper.

"T-t-take me!" She shouted her hands fumbling up his thighs and to his swollen appendage. She pumped on his fat cock hard and fast he let out a yelp.

"Stop!" He shouted "I need a condom to fuck you!" The words came out rushed and hungry. Betty didn't even notice him put it on because she so lost in bliss. He must have done it one handed because he never stoped pleasuring her. He grabbed her ass and she spread her legs as wide as she could.

"Are you sure about this?" He asked again hopeful she was. In response she lined up his hard-on and thrust herself onto his cock. They both moaned in pleasure as her vag spread to accommodate his girth. She pulled herself up and down on his dick four times before jughead pushed her back down. Then he began thrusting in and out of her. He hit her g-spot perfectly and Betty made animalistic groans, moans and yelps. Her legs were over his shoulders and around his neck, his hands were back at her breasts kneading and squeezing her perfect tits, her mouth was on his neck giving him a hickey that he would never forget, her hands were all over. Running through his hair, caressing his neck, rubbing his chest, gripping his ass. They moved as one. Jughead orgasmed first his eyes closing and his body releasing as his dick spewed his white cum into the condom. She arched her back up as he thrusted into her and then with one final cry jug pulled his damp cock out of her just in time to taste her juices as her body climaxed. She made a breathy noise from deep inside as jughead spread betty's pussy lips and slurped her release into his mouth, his lips moving and her body melting. When she was finished jug collapsed next to her his hand still resting on her boob. They laid there a moment panting. Before Betty put her hand over jug's where it lied on her tit.

"Did I do good?" She asked

"What do you think?" Jug responded smiling

"It felt like I did good." Betty said a little unsure

"Well to me it felt like you did amazing." Jug responded pressing his now limp penis into her hip. She giggled and placed a light kiss on his forehead. Then the phone rang reminding them of where they were. In pops dinner with the lights off and a huge window opposite them. Betty leapt to her feet and threw on her clothes while jug slowly shrugged his on as he found them around the room. Betty grabbed her bag and hurried to the door before jughead caught her arm.

"Hey," he said, " I know you're not perfect but tonight," he said softy "I couldn't have imagined anything better." She smiled at the floor as her cheeks turned pink. He tiled her chin back up to him.

"You may not think you're perfect, but you're perfect for me. I love you Betty."

" I love you too jug," she whispered and they shared a beautiful fluttery kiss.

"Let's do this again sometime." Jughead joked as he held the door for her.

"I'm not disagreeing but maybe next time we try somewhere a little more...private." They both chuckled as they headed to juggy's car. Then they stoped abruptly. Eyes wide Betty froze, her eyes fixed on the person in front of her. Pop leaned against the car taking a long drawl from a cigarette, the snow fluttering around him.

"Pop?" Jughead said stepping in front of Betty, "what are you doing here?"

"Pop calmly turned to jughead.

"I work here."

"B-but you closed up." Betty said, finally recovering.

"Ya." He blew smoke into the chilly air. "I wasn't expecting to have to wait so long."

"Did you lock up so we could..." Betty trailed off. Her eyes darted to jughead. Pop put out his cigarette and threw it away.

"Nobody could've stoped you. I figured it was better for all of us if you were alone when it happened." He shrugged and trudged back through the snow and into the dinner. He turned the lights on and flipped the sign. He flicked a switch and a neon sign lit up in the window reading saimply "24 hours".

Oops.


End file.
